Death of the Evil Ribbon
by CheshireCatAlex
Summary: A cute little fluffish thingy that I wrote out of a moments insanity. Rated for cursing, implied E/A ON HOLD!


A/N: I dun own Trinity Blood although there are a few characters I would absolutely love to get my paws on. *evil grin inserted here*

Alex: Okay ya'll I thought I'd try my hand at this one now, this hit me in the back of the head the other day and I thought it would be fun to type out. Now I'll warn you ahead of time that I am a manga reader from Hades, if I get interested in an Anime I automatically go read the manga to find the differences then meld the two together therefore I have read most of the Trinity Blood manga. Anywho this is an Esther/Able hint pairing, sorry for those of you who are Caterina/Able fans, maybe next time. Also I have two plotted fanfics in the works for Trinity Blood and they will eventually tie in together. On with the show, this is maga based B.T.W.!

The Death of the Evil Ribbon

Esther Blanchett growled softly as she watched Able Nightroad slouch through the streets in front of her, she tightened her hands into fists. Didn't he know if he kept slouching like that he'd have back problems later in his life? She shook her head, she'd bet he was really handsome underneath that faux persona he put up all the time. She briefly wondered how tall he actually was, she had only seen him stand straight a few times and knew that he was much taller than she, but that wasn't saying much considering how short she was. She pondered a little more, maybe if he got rid of those thick glasses so that people could see his pretty blue eyes? Oh yes defiantly, she had seen him without his glasses a few times and each time her heart had stopped in her chest only to kick start again with a painful jerk.

She relaxed her hands only to have her fingers twitch as her eyes caught on the silvery ponytail that hung down his back. She stared at it for a moment before moving her gaze up to the black ribbon binding it back, oh how she hated that ribbon. She had pondered thousands of ways to destroy that evil thing that kept his hair up. The thing irritated her to no end, not only did it hold his hair back but they had to hunt the thing down each and every time he turned Krusnik.

Her fingers twitched again, it would be so easy to just reach up and give a little tug and watch his long hair fall around his shoulders. Her fingers twitched just slightly, oh she really wanted to destroy that ribbon. Never had she hated anything in her life as much as that ribbon, not even Bishop Laura's killers. Something inside her made her want to snatch that ribbon and run giggling like a mad person to burn it into ash or cut it into a million itty bitty pieces. It was a compulsion she could barely control due to the fact that it was such a close objective.

She grinned almost evilly quieting her steps as she sped up just a bit behind him drawing closer her hand reached out of its own accord nearing the ribbon when he turned to face her suddenly, her body snapped back into it's usual innocent pose. Her hands clasped in front of her and a bright carefree smile on her face.

"Is something wrong Esther?" She shook her head quickly her short red hair bouncing around her ears.

"Nothing at all Father." In her mind a sting of curses streamed by, she had missed her chance, oooh she would get that ribbon yet! She would get it and destroy it so help her God! He flashed her a grin and turned again his ponytail flicking about, and there was that ribbon again, it was mocking her, she could hear it laughing at her! He continued on and she followed her eyes on the ribbon. First she would destroy that ribbon and then she would get those evil glasses and smash them into tiny bits! Her lips went from peaceful smile to evil grin as she thought of her plans for the two offending objects. They continued on through the streets of the town they were in.

She tried to ignore that evil ribbon but the compulsion to kill it was so strong it nearly killed her, Able paused again glancing over his shoulder with a small frown, she cast her eyes away, "Esther?" she turned and blinked innocently at him tilting her head in question, "N..never mind." Had his cheeks turned pink? She didn't have time to contemplate any farther before he turned away and started walking again. She blinked suddenly; just ahead of them was a bridge!

It hit her like a ton of bricks, she could drown the damned ribbon! Compulsion took hold and she sprinted forward jumping up to snag the ribbon in her small pale hand, one tug and it was free and she was running again past the shocked priest, "H..Hey! Esther what are you doing!?" she could hear him giving chase, "Give that back!" She glanced over her shoulder her blue eyes widening at how quickly he was catching up.

"No!" there was no way in hell she was giving it back, she was destroying it, drowning it, burning it, it didn't matter as long as it died!

"This isn't funny Esther!" she felt his fingertips graze her shoulder and let out a squeal putting on a burst of speed she scrambled onto the bridge and ran for the railing, "Esther don't you dare!" she dropped the evil black thing off the side just as he came huffing and puffing up next to her making a frantic grab for the thing as it slipped through his fingers, she laughed gleefully inside and out and he looked at her wide eyed through his glasses his silvery white hair tumbling wildly around his shoulders. His wide eyed look turned into a frown, "It's not funny Esther, that was truly uncalled for." She just grinned at him.

"I hate that stupid ribbon!" she blurted it out her hands flying up to clap over her mouth as he blinked at her, she felt her face heat. He was staring at her through those glasses, oh they were so next, while he slept she'd steal them and smash them into little bitty bits then she'd melt the frames! He blinked his hair settling over his shoulders to frame his face, her heart gave a hard jerk and picked up an even faster beat, she gulped, she new her eyes were wide. He was gorgeous with his hair down, completely breath stopping. She would bet her soul that without those glasses and standing tall he'd be faint worthy.

He was watching her so intently, her nerves were on edge now rattling up on her until a little squeaky giggle burst free of her covered lips, he pouted at her. Another giggle escaped then turned into hysterical laughter. His pout turned into a frown and he huffed brushing at his hair with a gloved hand, ooooh those would go after the glasses! Maybe she just wanted to leave him naked wondering the streets. She yeeped, where had that thought come from! Her face flared a bright crimson as he stood crossing his arms over his chest, "That wasn't nice Esther, I don't know why you said you hate that ribbon but now I have to go buy another one."

'Over my dead body!' she growled the words in her mind and used her secret weapon and give him the biggest puppy dog pout she could. He yerked and froze his cheeks flushing to a light shade of pink.

"I'm sorry… I just thought your hair would look better down. You do have such pretty long silver hair." She spoke honestly and very softly folding her hands in front of herself to peer up at him through her lashes. He blinked at her several times a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. To him all of this was as embarrassing as the time he had acted like he was drowning when Ion was getting too close to her for his liking, the small red headed nun seemed to be able to get some of the oddest reactions from him. Although playing regretful and innocent Esther was crowing on the inside, she had finally killed that evil ribbon and she WOULD kill the glasses next. It was no secret that he didn't need them, she had even heard Lady Caterina ask him why he even bothered wearing them! They died next! She had to fight the evil grin wanting to curve her lips upward.

"O..oh…. ummm…" he rubbed the back of his head a bit, it felt odd not having his fingers meet the ribbon and his ponytail as he did so, "Well… I guess we should get going if I'm going to find a new ribbon before we get to the hotel." She nearly flinched and growled.

'No way in hell, the hair stays down!" she did however pout up at him prettily her bottom lip sticking out just a bit, his blush darkened and he took a clumsy step back from her finally noticing how close he was standing to her and cleared his throat reaching up with one hand to run a gloved hand through his freed hair, it shimmered in the red and yellow light of the sunset and she could have melted right there. Now all she had to do was get rid of those evil glasses and get him to stand up straight and he might actually look more like a person instead of a bumbling idiot. She nodded anyway and brushed her hands over her habit to clear it of any wrinkles, before stepping off the small ledge next to the railing she had hopped up on in her haste to get rid of the evil ribbon. She dropped three inches and tilted her head back to look up at him, "Alright Father." She gave him her best innocent smile and let him lead the way across the bridge happily distracting him each time they neared a store that might have any ribbons in it.

Able sighed as he checked them into their hotel rooms and Esther bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning. His hair was still down and the woman behind the counter was staring all bug eyed at him, he blushed and murmured a thank you to her as he picked up their room keys turning to pout at her, "I hope you're happy Esther!" she looked down guiltily.

'You better believe I am!' Her mind shouted her inner self wearing a wide grin, on the outside she sighed, "I'm sorry Father Able." She peek up at him again, 'I'm going to kill the glasses tonight!' she almost giggled evilly. Able sighed at her and held out her room key which she took from his fingers carefully.

"Goodnight Esther, I'll come get you bright an early in the morning." she nodded slightly at his softly spoken words smiling sweetly up at him, he looked thoughtful for a moment and opened his mouth to say something else then must have thought better of it because he closed his mouth again and just smiled slightly.

"Goodnight Father Able." she smiled and started up the steps towards her room, 'I'll wait a few hours and go kill the glasses.' he never saw the evil mischievous grin that curved her lips as soon as her back was turned to him.

***

Alex: Dun dun duuuuuuun! But seriously, there may be a second part to this. This was kinda fluffy and goofy in a way but hey... you all know my little fetish for guys with long hair...right? -hides her pictures of Able, Alucard, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and a few select others..- .;.... :3 Ihm a baaaaaad gurl.... teehee. Oh and for those of you who read my other fics, the last chapter of FKFC is almost done! Whewt! Should have it posted by Monday. The next chapter to my Labby fic is almost done too, yay! And I'm looking for people to collaborate on an Original piece but I need to find gooooood people male or female I dun care as long as you're nice and don't mind hanging around with a insane person who has an evil imaginary fairy following her around!

Sally: HEY!

Alex: Just contact me via e-mail or PM from here. Byesssssss!!!!!


End file.
